Enamorarte del hermano de tu mejor amiga
by Cehache
Summary: Enamorarte de él puede ser muy bueno, o muy malo. No sabe cómo han llegado hasta aquí, pero ella sabe que es donde ambos quieren estar.


Revisado y resubido. Escrito hace algún tiempo para la tabla "Clichés". Yo escribiendo het. No sé qué se me pasaría por la cabeza *sigh*

* * *

><p>Enamorarte del hermano de tu mejor amiga puede ser bueno o puede ser malo. De hecho, puede ser muy bueno o puede ser muy malo. Sin términos medios.<p>

Puede ser bueno si tú le gustas a él, que dado este caso concreto, si no le gustas es porque es idiota y no te merece y todo ese rollo de auto compasión en un intento de que tu autoestima no quede por los suelos.

También puede ser bueno si dura para siempre. Si os conocéis un poco mejor, disfrutas de sus cosas buenas y, como puedes, aceptas sus defectos que, dado este caso concreto, significaría que lo quieres MUCHO.

Y puede ser muy malo.

Puede serlo si empezáis a salir y te das cuenta de que es más idiota de lo que puedes tolerar y tienes que ir y decirle a tu amiga _lo __siento, __es __buen __tío __pero __creo __que __no __somos __compatibles_, o cualquier otro eufemismo de mierda para que le quede claro que no quieres estar con esa persona en la misma habitación compartiendo el mismo aire.

Puede ser peor si empezáis a salir y os hacéis novios e inseparables y dejáis de ser Kurokawa _ó_ Sasagawa para pasar a ser Hana _y_ Ryohei. Siempre. Para que sus amigos tengan en cuenta que cuando lo inviten a cenar a él hay que reservar dos sitios más. Para que tus amigas te pregunten si _¿vais __a __venir?_ y tú ya no existas como un ente individual. Decía que es malo si la gente se acostumbra a ello, porque el día que se rompe crea un caos porque resulta que sus amigos ya son tan amigos suyos como tuyos y tus amigas se preocupan tanto por él como por ti. Menos tu mejor amiga, claro, que siempre se preocupará más por él. Pero no te enfadas porque tiene sentido.

Es mucho, mucho, mucho peor cuando él resulta ser un luchador. Un luchador, un guerrero como tal, que te esconde cosas. Que te dice que no puede contarte cuál es su trabajo y tú te preocupas mucho pero aún así confías en él porque sabes que aunque sea un poco idiota, no es un inconsciente. Aunque la confianza no sabes si te da igual o te da rabia el día en que te llaman del hospital porque hay que intervenirle de urgencia de un balazo en el pecho. Es malo si es el hermano de tu mejor amiga porque no sólo no hay nadie que te pueda consolar como es debido, sino que tú deberías estar consolándola a ella porque no sabes cuál de las dos está más jodida.

Es muy bueno cuando despierta y el mayor momento de felicidad y alivio de tu vida es el mismo que el de Kyoko, y las dos volvéis a llorar y tienes compañía los días y días que pasas allí con él porque resulta que te importa más de lo que pensabas.

Pero ahora no te planteas nada de esto, porque tienes veinte años casi, y tras mucho tiempo sin verlo, te lo encuentras en un bar una noche que has salido por ahí con unas amigas de la facultad. Él tiene veintiuno y ha cambiado. Físicamente, porque tras un rato de conversación te das cuenta de que sigue haciéndote reír como siempre, pero tiene un aire más maduro. Y a ti te gustan los chicos maduros. Siempre que lo veías en casa de Kyoko y te daba un cosquilleo en el estómago te lo decías a ti misma hasta que te lo creías, porque era (_es_) el hermano de tu mejor amiga y sería cagarla demasiado.

Pierdes el rastro de tus amigas y lleváis tanto alcohol en sangre que os da igual y os vais a dar vueltas por Namimori a _recordar __viejos __tiempos_.

Acabáis bajo los cerezos del santuario, que ahora están pelados porque es invierno, donde antes veíais los fuegos artificiales y os sentáis en el césped aunque haga frío porque os apetece.

Y él te besa. Sin avisar, a traición. Se aparta y _acabo __de __joder __una __noche __magnífica, __¿no? _Es tan… él, que tú ya estás cansada de hacer como que te enfadas cuando hace notar (a propósito o sin querer) que le gustas. Y no es de ahora. Crees que siempre le has gustado, y te lo confirma cuando te lo dice porque tiene que romper tu silencio de alguna forma. Quizás mañana tengas que matar al señor Johnny Walker, pero de momento lo único que quieres es que te bese otra vez, así que lo besas tú a él para ver si el efecto es el mismo.

Lo es.

Sois mayores y no sois idiotas. Ni siquiera él lo es ya. Te responde, le respondes, estáis así un rato hasta que le dices que tienes un piso alquilado que compartes con otra chica que casualmente ese fin de semana está fuera de la ciudad. Él tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta del subtexto, y se pone rojo y nervioso y no sabe cómo moverse ni hacia dónde mirar y se rasca la cabeza. Tu carácter se ha endulzado con los años porque ya no encuentras irritante que a veces sea tan ignorante, sino que lo aceptas y hasta te gusta porque te hace ver que las malas intenciones en él son inexistentes. Sabes que te quiere, y que ahí sí que no hay subtexto. Sabes que es transparente, como siempre, y que las únicas sorpresas que pueda darte serán siempre buenas.

* * *

><p>Lo quieres como no has querido a nadie. Resulta que Johnny tenía razón aquella noche hace seis años porque te acaba de pedir que os caséis y el corazón te va a estallar y estás llorando y él se pone nervioso porque a ti no te sale la voz y se piensa que lo vas a dejar, o que estás enfadada o que el anillo que te está dando es muy feo porque siempre le dices el mal gusto que tiene y lo mucho que odias sus camisas naranjas.<p>

_El__anillo__es__precioso_, le dices por fin, así que sabes que no lo ha elegido él solo y cuando miras al resto de tus (_vuestros_) amigos y Yamamoto te guiña un ojo y Tsuna te hace una V de "victoria" te ríes. Deberías darte prisa si no quieres que Ryohei se muera de un infarto.

Te tiras al suelo tú también, donde él está de rodillas y le besas y le dices que _claro __que __estaré __toda __la __vida __contigo__… __sin __mí __no __sabrías __ni __atarte __los __zapatos_.

Así que resulta que después de todo, esto ha sido algo muy bueno. Muy, muy bueno. Porque Kyoko llora de felicidad contigo. Porque las chicas te miran con ojos de envidia sana y pareciera que también fueran a ponerse a llorar. Porque Gokudera casi tiene la lágrima en el ojo también, y jurarías que has visto a Hibari sonreír por un momento por primera vez en la vida. Porque en realidad no hay nadie a quien no haga feliz que los dos os queráis, y eso hace que todo sea mejor.

Quieres morirte al lado de ese hombre, del que has conocido desde que eras pequeña y que sabes que también quiere morir a tu lado. Pero sobre todo, quieres _vivir_ a su lado, compartiéndolo todo y descubriendo cosas nuevas cada día.

Porque no te equivocaste, Hana… Ryohei es una caja de sorpresas y todas ellas hacen que esto sea lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida.


End file.
